Restaurant
Restaurants are the best way to quickly restore your health while not in a zombie fight. Food can be purchased from a restaurant with coins as long as the restaurant currently has a lease holder and has available food. Each restaurant can sell up to 10 sets of food each until renewed, restocked or bought out. Restaurants can also be used by grunt zombies to regain health, but this will not affect the available food stock. Restaurants are based on real world locations as pulled from Yelp.com. If your favorite restaurant does not exist in Fleck, visit Yelp.com and rate that restaurant. Once you've rated it, the restaurant should appear in Fleck usually within 24 hours. Construction When purchasing a new restaurant as indicated by a For Sale sign, it must first go through a construction phase. This period varies based on the rating of the restaurant – 12 hours for every star above 1 (1.5 and lower are instantly constructed). Leasing Restaurants Restaurants are not purchased, any player can find a restaurant in Fleck and choose to lease it for 30 days. Anyone can purchase a lease to any restaurant, the price simply increases if someone else already holds a current lease for the restaurant. When leasing a restaurant you earn 100% of each food sale made during the entire 30 day period. A fleck user purchasing food from your restaurant counts for one sale and any new Yelp reviews count as 5 additional food sales. Using a combination of the above is the best way to make your restaurant profitable. Payouts for food sales are received the first time the owner logs in after midnight Pacific. Rebuying and Profiting Each time a restaurant is bought out or repurchased, the price increases by 10% of the current purchase price. The current owner receives a one time payment of the price they paid for the lease plus an additional 5%. When your lease is about to expire, most of the time it is actually cheaper to renew your restaurant lease just before it expires. By renewing (rebuying) you increase the price of the restaurant, but you also gain back 105% of your previous purchase price just like if someone else was buying your lease from you, effectively decreasing the price required to purchase. Up until the 10th renewal, it is cheaper to renew before your restaurant expires rather than let your lease lapse. Restaurants are tricky to make profitable over time. Renewing your lease right before it runs out instead of buying new restaurants helps mitigate costs and start up time. Yelp reviews are the most reliable way to earn coins as leading enough fleck users to your restaurants to consistently buy food is difficult when most users will just eat at their own locations. Star Ratings The Yelp.com rating of a restaurant affects the base cost, cost to restock, food price, and amount of health gained by purchasing food. Restaurant Interface *Restaurants that have never been purchased before are shown as For Sale signs. *Restaurants with blue bars above them indicate owned restaurants that still have food available to purchase. *The color of the sidewalk surrounding a restaurant is a quick indicator for who owns the restaurant: **Orange – You **Light Sea Green – One of your friends **Gray – Anyone else **No sidewalk – No current lease holder *Restaurants that are dark either are sold out of food and need to be restocked or are restaurants that have been owned, but did not get renewed or purchased again. *Restaurant toppers and icons on For Sale signs indicate the food category listed on Yelp.